Into the Kingdom-A WGDitPC Special
by Reevee21
Summary: Many worlds exist. Some you know, some you don't. But when friends are scattered of all kinds, what you know and what you don't collide. It becomes a mess of what you do and don't, only sorted by those willing to understand what they don't... T for blood and Heartless being themselves!
1. Introduction

**Into the Kingdom  
****A What Goes Down in the PC special featuring Kingdom of Hearts  
I don't own anyone but my own character and the WGDitPC characters**

**Introduction**

"What are you doing?"

The teenage boy was peeking over the writer's shoulder at the laptop being used. Not many words were present on screen, and she tapped her fingers on the desk in thought.

"It's a surprise," she muttered, shoving him away with a surprising amount of strength. She had long, almond brown hair, a faint black T-shirt, pitch black pants rimmed in yellow, wristbands, and a necklace with a moon charm.

"You'd think after going to a catholic camp she'd be MORE friendly?!" the boy shouted. He had short, black hair, a blue t-shirt, black shorts and sea green eyes.

"Shaddup, Percy," she moaned again, letting her head hit the desk.

"You've been staring at that screen since you got back," the boy noted, picking himself up. "What are you going to do to those poor 'mons tonight?"

"I've…well, I've been thinking of a special after the requests I get from viewers," she admitted, looking over at him. "About…um…"

"Kingdom Hearts…?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that?"

"Hey, be nice; you're company's involved," she said, waving a finger.

"What?"

"Disney plays a key role in Kingdom Hearts."

"I'm owned by Disney?"

"The truth burns," she scoffed, looking back to the device.

"What is going on in here? I heard a crash," a girl walked through the room's door. She had brown hair flowing straight behind her, tucked behind her pointed ears, similar to her pink-white dress.

"'Sup Zelda?" the author waved a hand behind her as the Hyrulian princess walked to them.

"Let me answer: the ceiling?" she replied.

"You know me so well."

"What is thou doing?"

"We have no idea," Percy interrupted.

"Will you both leave? I've got books to write," the girl grunted.

"Fine," Percy said, walking out with her.

The room they were in now was decorated like a living room. A window on the west wall showed a beautiful sunset while a television opposite had the news on its screen.

On the couch in between was an orange, bipedal, reptilian creature with huge, white claws and large, green eyes.

"Did you get anything out of her?" it asked, looking to them.

"Nothing but Kingdom Hearts," Percy answered, falling onto the sofa. Zelda, however, sat down slowly with her hands folded.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Agumon questioned. "Isn't that what Reevee said she was studying?"

"She was studying?" Percy bolted in his seat.

"Yep. There was a movie of the cut scenes a few days ago on TV-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The scream came from Reevee21's room, where she was writing—somewhat.

"Reev?!" Percy flung the door open to a trashed room and an open window. The laptop was still up, with the few words she got in written loyally on Word:

_It was anotheraPERCZELKIDNAPPEDBYSHADOWHELSPOI _

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!?" Agumon shrieked.

"Hold on! It could be a joke!" Percy yelled back.

Ten minutes passed, but not a sound nor sight gave hint that Reevee was kidding. Only the flapping of the curtains interrupted the silence.

"…it is not a prank. Reevee21 has been taken," Zelda nodded.

"If she hadn't, she would have jumped us while you said that," Percy muttered. He added a few spaces and took off the extra letters of the writing to make out:

_It was another PERC, ZELD, KIDNAPPED BY SHADOW HELP!_

"What shadow?! Shadow Pokémon?! Shadow SHADOWS?!" Agumon yelled again.

"I don't know, Agumon. I just…don't know. But we need to find—"

He was cut off at the sound of a great sucking, twisted noise. Black tangles wrapped around the three as their screams were drowned in darkness.


	2. Tied to Darkness

**One  
Tied to Darkness**

A creature was sleeping on a mattress.

The floor under the mattress was tiled orange with a half red, half white ball pattern in the center. A door was away behind him with claw marks and scorches on its frame, a couch already occupied by a different animal watching a screen to his right.

"Swellow," the other monster on the couch growled.

"Yes, Charizard?"

"We haven't been updated for days!"

"Relax," the bird yawned, stretching its wings. "Maybe she's just busy with another book."

"Nope; nothing has been updated for three days," Charizard snorted a cloud of smoke in disgust. "We're usually updated around this time, too! What if she forgot?"

"One does not simply 'forget to update What Goes Down in the PC for three days'," another creature quoted.

"Hey Serperior," Charizard greeted to his dock mate. The snake loosened her posture to a more relaxed slouch to match her attitude, as sassy as a mean girl—give or take a few limbs.

"I guess you're right though; what the heck is she doing up there?!" Serperior shrugged. It's kind of a giant shudder positioned at its lower neck.

"You said it; I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Maybe she's been banned from the computer?" their leader suggested.

"For three days, Quilava? Doesn't seem right," Zoroark answered, laid on the floor with her arms behind her head.

Just then, a wave of warning hit Lucario as he was meditating. His mask-like extensions fell in confusion after floating aimlessly as he looked up.

Not a second later, a strange orb appeared in the air above everyone. It was swirling dark purple and black with a violet, almost pink center. Dark dust circled it, tearing the very fabric of space and time apart in the box.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Frogadier yelled over its deafening roar-like hum. He could even hear it over his headphones.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Quilava shouted.

"IT KIND OF LOOKS LIKE THE OVERLORD!" Treeko yelled, standing on his sword's hilt to get a better view.

It started destroying everything around it. The tiles dissolved to nothingness and the walls collapsed into a swirling mess of black and gray. The floor was slowly taken, leaving the sixteen on a small patch of land in a practical distortion world.

"GUYS! GET ON OUR BACKS!" Flygon roared to the others.

"WHAT, AND GO INTO THAT THING?! HOW ABOUT NO!" Zoroark yelled back.

"WE DON'T HAVE—"Quilava was cut off as geysers of black whips erupted from under them. One snagged his leg and dragged him down, yelling "GET AWAY!" to the others.

"QUILAVA!" Shaymin wailed. Tears streaked down the gentle Pokémon's face.

A whip of darkness wreathed around Lucario and Shaymin, dragging them down as well. A third captured Buizel and Frogadier. A forth managed to wrap around Flygon's leg as he took off, two others getting Swellow and Charizard.

Now all who was left was Zoroark, Serperior, Treeko, and Rotom.

"This…this stuff…its darkness!" Zoroark gasped. "It won't affect me!"

She put her arms out to protect the others, but to no avail.

"AUGH!"

"AIEEE!"

Just like that, Treeko and Serperior were stolen away.

Rotom for once was stunned. His usual psychotic grin was replaced by a confused, maybe even disturbed frown.

Zoroark looked around desperately at their two-by-two foot square of flooring left. This was darkness, she knew it. It was a gut feeling, and it wouldn't' harm her. As for Rotom, being part ghost wasn't going to help him.

Twisting to face her only present—and possibly alive—team member. Another geyser erupted, flicking its whips at Rotom. Acting on instinct, she threw herself in the way and was taken away by the darkness.

"ROTOM, STAY ALIVE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before realizing she couldn't breathe anymore.

She tried kicking away at it, but it took her down anyway. It felt like being buried alive in clay, every movement only tiring her and not helping in the least. She tried firing a Flamethrower at it **(A/N: Zoroark can learn Flamethrower via TM, not the device)**, but it was only absorbed.

To Zoroark now, it felt like falling into a bottomless pit. Air rushed around her, not a light anywhere but high above where she could still see the faintest trace of purple.

No one was there but herself. She couldn't flip to see if the others were behind her or turn her head to look to her sides, so she closed her eyes and waited for something. Anything.

Oh, the things she would get.


	3. Traverse to Others

**Two  
Traverse to Others**

"…"

Quiet. All was quiet now. Nothing but darkness around, just pitch black NOTHINGNESS all around.

Finally, she could blink. The place around her was foggy to a point it looked more like one of Piplup's abstract paintings than a town or city or whatever was around.

She could tell she was slouched against something hard, ground underneath her and lights in the distance. Were they…red?

There was red, green, and yellow light coming from the passage next to her. Crates blocked the rest of her view, but a canal was in front of her.

There were also white hairs in her face.

"What the—"Zoroark froze. She remembered now; her ability, Illusion. It was a self-defense maneuver.

Getting up, she dusted herself off. Her illusion had jeans, a yellow vest with two black belts running in an X across her chest, black wristbands and (as mentioned earlier) white hair tipped blue.

"Had to be a male," she scoffed. "I always get the boy illusions—it doesn't help that Quilava is usually last in the dock, and it's a great combo with Flamethrower and all but it's such a pain in the neck…what am I DOING?!"

She mentally slapped herself in the face and put her hands up in defeat.

"Are we all here? Maybe we are. Yea. We all went into the same…design…of portal…I'll just be looking around now."

She got up and peeked around the crates. There were no trainers, Pokémon, or anyone else for that matter around. Good.

She walked around the town for a while. It looked like a few of the older-styled towns she went to, like that one town near the meteor crash. The walkways were stone, as well as most of the walls.

But not a soul was there.

It didn't look like an abandoned town; too pretty and well-kept. But she did like the tone of dark in the sky…

It took her a full minute to realize it was night.

Had the portal taken her family and now her WITS?!

The stars were both in plenty and bright, but how? You could never see the stars in a normal town, where she came from.

Where she came from.

This might not even be her world.

Aw heck, what if she was in another dimension entirely!?

_step step step-_

Zoroark flipped around to the strange creature behind her. It was bipedal with two yellow, beady eyes and two ribbon-like extensions on its head. It slouched over greatly, almost touching the ground with its three-fingered hands. It had slim legs and huge feet.

Speaking of feet, it was about two of them tall.

"Awwwwww," Zoroark cooed at the...whatever it was.

The thing just cocked its head, confused.

"I have no idea in the slightest bit what you are, but you're cute and that's what matters!" Zoroark declared, leaning over to it.

Now it looked really confused.

"…yea…I have no idea where I'm going with this," Zoroark scoffed, folding her arms behind her head like before.

She unfolded them and kept walking, not paying attention to the cute thing behind her.

It, however, suddenly had an unhealthy and dangerous liking to her.

"AUUUUUUGETITOFFGETITOFF!" Zoroark screamed as it jumped her.

She ran through the street with the hungry thing still on her back, even past a civilian.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS FUDGING THING!?" she yelled to him.

"A Heartless!" he gapped.

"A what?!"

She finally managed to shake the thing off, where it hit the ground.

"It's off…thank…the heavens," she panted.

"Aw shoot."

About a dozen or so others had joined the little—heartless, was that it?

"Okay…maybe we could work this out democratically?" she suggested as they came closer.

A sudden bolt of lightning chose the course of battle.

It wasn't a large bolt of lightning; it was more of a small shock, more of—

A small Electric Ball.

"Rotom?!" she yelled to the electric shot's source.

"Who?" a different, stuffy, and overall odd accented voice replied.


	4. Words to Hint

**Three  
Words to Hint**

The gentle lapping of the waves almost soothed Buizel back to sleep as he laid on the beach, barely conscious anyway.

Moaning, he sat up slowly and looked around. He was on a picture-perfect beach rudely interrupted about ten feet from the water by a dirt cliff. If he squinted hard enough—where were those darn sunglasses when you needed them?—he could make out white towers in the distance.

The ocean stretched infinitely to his left, but far in the distance he could see craggy rocks poking out.

He made out his shades in the sand nearby, as well as Frogadier. The beginner Pokémon was out behind his left with…who was that?

Snatching the black glasses and dusting them off, he made out the boy next to them.

"…Percy?"

"Ow…Buizel? That you?"

"Ya, it's me alright," the sea otter blinked rapidly **(he's Australian, BTW)**. "What're yew doing out hear?"

"I don't know…we were in the studio when some dark portals opened under us—"

"HECK, THEY TOOK MY MP3 PLAYER!" Frogadier jolted upright angrily.

"Not what we should be concerned about, Frogadier," Percy sighed, face palming.

"Whear are we, anyways?" Buizel asked, leaning on an arm.

Suddenly, the ground started to shudder.

"What in the—"

"RAOOOOOOOOOOAR!" the beast screeched.

It was a hideous dragon, with a girth as large as ten or so feet and seven necks, ending in seven heads. Its green-gray scales were ragged, missing, and caked in blood.

"A Hydra!" Percy yelled, jumping up.

"A say what?!" Frogadier asked, diving out of the way of a head lunging to him.

"Do yew evar study Greek, mate?!" Buizel shouted. "The Hydra is the big ol' boss of tha seas!"

"I don't care! TO THE WATER!" Frogadier yelped as the beast almost crushed him.

"Percy, the monsters con smell yew in otha WORLDS?!" Buizel angrily demanded.

"Apparently!" the demigod uncapped Riptide as the waves rolled over their—and the Hydra's—feet.

"Can't yew summon the waves or whateva to get us out o' this tussle?!" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, but can't the Hydra swim?!"

"Whateva! Yew have an advantage in the water! We've gotta get outta hear, fast!"

* * *

_What is this place? How did I even find it here?_

"Think, think, think…" came from atop the log. He didn't need to look to know it was his friend, thinking.

_Where are the others? I witnessed them taken before my own eyes, gone from view._

"Think, think, think…" the familiar, wheezy tone echoed.

_The locals are friendly, similar to my acquaintance here. Almost to the point of a toddler's entertainment. Are they?_

"Think, think, think…" said acquaintance pondered.

_Perhaps the others and I have been taken into an entire new land, something as beautiful and peaceful as this world. It is very ni_ce, _no trainers to worry about._

"Think, think, think…" the sound was comforting, now. Almost like a childhood memory…was it?

_But I must find the others sooner or later._

"Think…think…"

"Think." He finished, his red eyes peeking to see the bear upon the log, touching his head over and over as they both thought. The gentle breeze brushed his fur and mask like a comforting hand, carrying away a threesome of autumn leaves.

_It seems I 'have a shadow', as Peeta said in the Hunger Games.  
_

* * *

Flygon had taken to the skies as soon a she woke up. Why, you may ask?

His element, sand, was all around him as his wings caught the dessert wind. There wasn't a town for miles around, leaving him to glide around. He nearly sang—as in, VERBALY sand, for the dessert, the beautiful place he was born and raised in.

The occasional dune would pass beneath him, maybe even a tree if he was lucky. If he was lucky? Heck, he was beyond lucky—this was a miracle!

The joyous dragon stopped at a familiar tree. It was dried, shriveled, and a dark gray. A single branch stuck into the hair out of the rough bark, a small flag tied to it.

He went lower to inspect the cloth. It was a bandana, a purple one, but with yellow instead of white. It was also embroidered with the yellow and a shackle was on each corner. Blood stained the middle.

Flygon landed, front legs down, and cocked his head. He knew this cloth…

And smiled as an old memory came to mind.

One of a beautiful night, with a beautiful female of a species besides his own wearing aquamarine silks and a headband crown. He still remembered her kindly gaze as she wreathed this very cloth around his maimed wing…


	5. Fighting with Friends

**Four  
Fighting with Friends**

"What in the heck…?"

A duck stepped out of the shadows. It was a white-feathered duck wearing a blue vest and a floppy hat. Two gold bands decorated its wrists—you heard me, WRISTS, this duck was scarily humanoid.

The source of its shot, a staff, was gripped tightly in its hand.

The duck proceeded to destroy the rest of the heartless with lightning shocks, leaving them to crumble into black dust.

"Well, that's taken care of," he scoffed.

"Thank you for saving my butt!"

"WAH!"

"You didn't notice me standing here…watching…the entire time? What the heck is wrong with your vision?!" Zoroark asked.

"Now listen here," the duck growled—she swore it had growled—and turned on her. What the heck is wrong with this world?

"Oooooookay, this is where I either obliterate you into smoked duck or dark dust like those…heartless. Is that even a name?" Zoroark's threat quickly turned into a question.

"What?! You don't know what a heartless is, Riku?!" the duck asked, tapping a webbed foot impatiently.

"Who's Riku?"

"Aw great…"

During the time of this conversation, more heartless had gathered around.

"Aaaaand I manage to get everyone sidetracked. Well, at least I can help somewhat!"

Zoroark stepped up and summoned the start of a Night Daze at her claw tips. The duck let out some variety of a squawk of confusion as a black, fog-like substance leaked out of her palms.

Moments before the heatless jumped her, she rose both her arms and shot two blasts of darkness, complete with starry flecks. It tore through the heartless, their own dust combining to hers and expanding the attack.

She blew off her hand like a recently fired shotgun after the attack.

"Wha?" the duck almost dropped his staff.

"Aren't I aw-HEARTLESS ON MA FACE!" her brag surrendered at the same time a heartless pounced on her concealed muzzle. It wasn't enough to ruin the illusion, but it still hurt.

"Fine then, FOLLOW ME!" the duck yelled as she punched it off and kicked away another.

"OKAY THEN!" she answered, running after the retreating bird.

The two dashed through the down, onto a rooftop, almost crashing through a flower garden, and into an open window. It was a window on the house from the surprised cry.

"Goofy, we've got a problem!" the duck reported to another being in the room.

"And what would that be?" he asked. Zoroark couldn't see him, still being in the flower garden after stumbling, but she would call him somewhat of a humanoid bloodhound.

"well-"

SLAM!

The Disney bird was interrupted as Zoroark came through the window at last and slammed it shut, then proceeded to sink to the ground and sigh, "I survived the heartless apocalypse."

"Isn't that Riku?"

"no, he doesn't' remember himself," the duck answered.

"I never did catch your name, bird," Zoroark panted, sitting up.

"It's DONALD!" the duck squawked. "Donald Duck! Don't' you remember me?"

Just then, something banged against the window. Zoroark stood up and opened the curtains to face another heartless.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER DIE?!" she yelled, shoving it out the window.

"We've got to get out of here!" Donald squawked. "They'll corner us!"

"They already have!" the bloodhound yelped as they came through the door.

"then let's MAKE EM' GO BACK TO WHERE THEY CAME FROM!" Zoroark yelled, shooting off a blast of darkness.

Percy, Frogadier, and Buizel were now swimming for their lives as the Hydra closed in.

Of course it could swim. Of course.

Buizel continued cursing under his breath as they sped along Percy's currents, the Hydra still after them. Finally, about a mile or so away from shore, the beast stopped and turned its attention elsewhere.

"We…lost…it," Frogadier panted. Being a water type, him and Buizel could breathe underwater. Percy was a demigod and could as well.

"HEEEEELP!" a female voice shrieked.

The three turned to see that one of the Hydra's heads had its jaws clamped firmly on a beautiful mermaid with a green tail and flowing, red hair. A blue-striped, yellow fish was swimming franticly around her while a red lobster was shouting from the bank.

"Sometimes, you just got to play hero," Percy sighed, extending Riptide.


	6. Blood and Water

**Five  
Blood and Water**

The draconic beast, seeing the tell-tale glint of Celestial Bronze, turned to face it with its six open heads.

"Distract it!" Percy yelled to the other two. "I need to get its belly!"

"how's a goy like yew gonna hit that ol' brumby with sumthin' equal tu a toothpick!?" Buizel shouted back.

"It's CELESTIAL BRONZE, Buizel! You've felt it before!"

Buizel shuddered at chapter three in his book.

A plan in mind, he charged to the monster and slapped it with an Aqua Tail. It bruised the monster, making it turn to Buizel in rage. Before its jaws could close around the sea otter, Frogadier hit it on the other side with a Bounce attack.

"No! You need to get it facing UP!" Percy yelled.

"Well alright thean!" Buizel yelped.

He immobilized a head with an Ice Beam from above, also causing frost around his muzzle. The iced neck and head hung down as the five others lunged upward.

Frogadier, meanwhile, had slipped under the Hydra while it was distracted and hit it with a Hydro Pump. It shot it into the water above, one of its heads even smacking against a nearby reef formation.

Percy, seeing its weak point exposed as it tried to see straight again, lunged and stabbed its stomach.

"YEA!" Frogadier whooped as blood gushed out, following five ear-splitting roars and the sound of a monster dissolving. The head with the half-fish yipped and let go of its catch.

"Thank you!" the girl gasped, swimming to them.

"All in a days' work, mate," Buizel flashed a smile. Percy rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his sword from the rocks.

"Are you from…another world?" the maiden asked.

"I guess it's not too hard to tell," Frogadier smiled sheepishly.

"Well, no one around here can do…what you did," she finished as the demigod returned.

"What, foram ice and shoot wata? Who can?" Buizel asked.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, capping Riptide.

"I guess," the past-prey answered, checking her tail to see a very deep, fairly bloody mark.

"Yea…no. that's not going to heal right," Buizel spoke through gritted teeth.

"OF ALL THE PLACES TO CORNER US—"

Zoroark, Donald, and 'Goofy' as Donald had said were backed against an alley now, three to fifty heartless.

"Where's Sora?! He should be here!" Goofy shouted, crushing one too close for comfort with his odd shield.

Just then, the heavens decided to have mercy upon out three trapped heroes.

Something fell from a rooftop above, wielding—among other things—a large, bright key.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald shouted at once.

"Why are you having all the fun without me!?" the boy yelled back. He was about fifteen, wearing a black jacket and red shirt. A metal crown charm was around his neck, attached by a chain. The key from earlier was in his hands and his hair was an absolute mess.

Zoroark suddenly had an incredible feeling of Deja-vu.

The four finally made some progress in beating the heartless, thanks to Sora's blade. Zoroark and he were separated while they fought, so she only noticed him.

"HOW MANY MOTHER FUDGING HEARTLESS ARE THERE?!" Zoroark yelled, blasting another.

"Who is that?!" Sora asked.

"We're not sure!" Goofy shouted.

A heartless shoved Zoroark away, right into Sora's path. They tripped over each other, then were swarmed by heartless.

"Riku!?" Sora yelled.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Zoroark shouted back, infuriated enough by the constant attacks.

Sora had a confused look before Zoroark flipped off him, smashed a heartless into the ground Mario-style. He got up himself and knocked one away as it went after her.

Remember how I said the heavens had mercy on our heroes? Well, it turns out that they decided to take it back.

A heartless jumped up onto Zoroark's back and put its claws over her eyes, leaving her to stumble among the ones gathering at her feet. And not seeing where she was going, her foot managed to tough the very tip of the key.

A white blast sent her flying back after it made contact, ridding her of the attackers and slamming her into the alley's wall.

Her foot was lacing with pain, a burning pain weaving up her leg while the skin of her foot dissolved to blood. She screamed in pain and horror as the majority of the top of her foot was eaten away by light.

She blacked out as another heartless jumped her and the others glanced over, the hurt too intense to bare.


End file.
